


Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 5 The insertion

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era1Peridots, Gen, Pearlplusau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: Ever wondered how the cluster got implemented into the Earth's core? Or who's Peridot's manager? Or even what's the difference between Era 1 and Era 2 peridots? Whelp, you'll be finding that out right here! (Of my own interpretation) Find out the answer to all those things with a relatable pink character!Follow me on tumblr @pearlplusau to know more about the AU content! Including special artwork reflecting certain scenes and characters!!)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Decades passed in the home world galaxy, everything was different now, as the planet slowly ripped in half, the anguish of the three diamonds remains unscathed and permanent as the infinite suns.

After the incident, White Diamond isolated herself in her giant head ship all day, carrying out duties through simple mind control and formal messages to the higher ranked gems in her court, never needing to leave, never needing to see the empty palace of her starlight or the absent of the pink ship.

Blue Diamond wept, she wept day in, day out, as her only companion to feel happy together was lost and never would she returned. She suffered greatly from losing her, the sadness got so out of hand, under her eyes were dark bags as if they came to warn her about her powers draining her life force. Every now and then, she would visit Pinks sacred planets or the Human zoo, just to mourn for her, just to be reminded how she didn’t help as much as she should, just to feel what was left of her.

Yellow Diamond showed no more than what she already feels, anger. she would be in her chambers, attempting some long forgotten experiments of retrieved gem shards from the battle on Earth. Could she recognize her own soldiers from the rebels? No, it was impossible to distinguish gems by their shards, so she decided to continue the experiment. as she examines the various shards scattered on the counter,she thought of a plan . “If I can’t make a colony out of that hideous rock, then it looks like I’ll have to destroy it. White may have yet to approve my idea, but her refusal of talking anything regarding Pink won’t stop me from wiping that planet out of existence,” she thought as bitterness and anger fueled her, but she knew she was just as heartbroken as Blue, she just couldn’t show it.

She wiped off something from her eye and called out, “Pearl!”

The yellow pearl peeked out behind the counter with her arms in salute, “Yes my Diamond?”

“I want you to seek out the Inordinate one, and get her here immediately, I have a very important mission for her.”

“Yes,right away my Diamond!” Pearl bowed and left the room.

Back on Earth,

The remains of a war was mostly scattered about, there abandon weapons, obilerated lands, and broken space ships here and there, but no gem shards were shining in the dusty bright dessert, and no real sign of battles can be seen.

A corrupted giant yam monster, the size of a giant boulder was rolling away into an abondoned kindergarden. The Crystal gems, which consisted of Garnet, Pearl and Coral panted as they chased the monster for the whole day, but it was too fast for them.

“Not that i know of, but we need a break, i dont think Coral here can withstand another hit from the monster.” She pointed to the aformentioned gem as she looks like shes gonna collapsed at any moment.

Pearl was the first to recover herself and started, “That’s the third time this week it got away! Garnet! Can you see if we’re able to take care of it?”

The fusion, paused and go through the multiple outcomes of the situation, but none shows a newly bubbled gem in her room.

The pink pearl was panting and wheezing as she was rather in low health, but she held her head up and assured the two gems that she’s fine.

“Really! I’m fine! Let’s keep goin-” She almost finished her sentence before collapsing.

Before she went unconcious, she heard Pearl mumbling and complaining, “I knew it was a bad idea! Why was she so insisting on coming along? She was the one that lost track and couldn’t keep a stable stance with it!”

“Pearl,” Garnet said, “You can’t blame her for the inevitable, besides, Rose needed sometime alone and she was the one that suggested we do it together since we can’t all just swing a sword and poof them in an instant! At least she’s trying her best.”

Pearl responded the fusion, “Well maybe, her best just isn’t-”

Coral passed out before she could comprehend her last words, and drifted into some sort of realm of the past, or rather, somewhere that’s so familiar but yet still the same.

She was standing in a dark room, but was suddenly lit up bright, she found that she was in White’s Head ship with her heels up in the air, her arms stiff and stuck in an unsual pose, and she was…greyscaled? Before her stood White Diamond herself, she looked pleased of what she’d just done.

‘Ahh yes,’ The great diamond spoke, but her voice was echoing from somewhere nearby, ‘it’s been a long time since I used my powers but looks like its doing just fine!’

She looked at Coral as if this was a fun game, and only she know how it ends.

‘Don’t be too hard on yourself pearl,’ Her voice was almost, sympathy, pitying the pearl, ‘You wouldn’t want to remember any of this now would you?’

She placed her index finger under Coral’s chin and lifted it up to her bright face, her nail was so sharp it was a miracle her skin didn’t poof on impact.

‘I’m doing you a favour,’ Her voice echoed more, it was louder this time. ‘That crack of yours will never truly heal, she can’t be seen with an old, broken pearl, you understand now don’t you? Besides, she has her new pearl now, so don’t you wory about a thing!’

Coral tried to spoke, she tried to defend herself, but she couldn’t even look away, she doesn’t know WHAT to feel. All she could remember was Pink demanding a colony from the diamonds.

“Now off you go!” A white bubble materialized around her and floated out of the White torso ship. Everything went dark.

Back at the temple, Coral was lying in her room, tossing and turning and gasped, shes awake.

She found herself on a pile of human clothing, she doesn’t wear them, but they were soft, perfect to lie on and rest when needed. The different shades of pink from ranging from Light to Deep pink to medium violet red can be seen neatly placed in piles, almost the size of a human bed.

“What was that? I don’t think I ever… dreamt before?” Coral questioned herself.

She looked around and saw all the things too familiar, surrounding the pile of clothes was running water in a pink hue, stretching out longer and wider than the sea, but no deeper than a kiddie pool. Above her, pink clouds were drifting through, they seem endless as well, going to the same direction as the sea around her.

“Wait a sec,” Coral suddenly thought, “Weren’t we on a mission or something? Where are the others?” She rose up and took a step out of the comforting pile of fabric and ballerina her way on the water’s surface.

She concentrated and a door size glow materialized in front of her. As the light dimmed, rose stems with thorns glowed and departed, leading her outside her room.

Just as she was half-way through, she heard a voice, no, two voices talking aloud and complaining.

Rose’s voice was first recognized, “-too dangerous, you need Coral on this mission!”

‘For what? All she did was getting trampled and hit by that thing! Any more damage taken would’ve poofed her! Or worse!”

Garnet’s voice joined in, ‘That I agree.”

‘Well, even if she’s not capable of catching the corrupted gem, you should’ve leave her out like this, she’ll be heartbroken if she finds out you went without her!’

‘So? It’s better than her slowing us down! There’s so much more monsters out there, we won’t be able to bubble them all with her around! Garnet and I can’t fight AND keep her safe at the same time!’

Garnet chipped in, ‘And it’s not that we dislike her, we love her, all of us, but if we’re gonna take care of the planet and avoid locals from getting harmed, we need to bubble as much as possible in the least amount of time.’

A faint sigh can be heard, the leader spoke, ‘If it means less suffering and less humans getting hurt, then I suppose it would be fine for Coral to have a time-out for a few days. You two need to rest, but you should head out before Coral wakes up, all right?’

‘Of course’ said Pearl.

‘Noted.’ said Garnet.

‘Good,” Rose ended, ‘Dismissed’

Coral slipped back into her room before any of them noticed her. She was processing what was heard while the rest of the crystal gems head back to their respective rooms.

I’ll show them, she thought, I’ll show that I’m capable of handling a gem monster AND myself!

When the coast was clear, she quietly tip-toe out of her room and went back to the last known location of the yam monster.

Just outside the Earth’s orbit, various yellow spaceships can be seen in a form of a diamond, specifically, Yellow Diamond.

Inside the first spacecraft, with green and yellow glowing alien technology far advanced than anything that ever existed, and piloting each ships were handfuls of Era 1 peridots. These peridots each have a triangular gem and the same heights as pearls, but far more intelligent as they are very competent technicians. The peridots were capable of doing various tasks such as data logging, research, communication range bigger than the galaxy without external equipments.

They were busy working on the coordinates and history of the planet Earth, typing required data and analyising it’s past reputation and current resources on the ships available platform and programs.

A peridot stood and walked off from her post, the others took no notice and persume their work. The peridot stood still in front of a door, and a scanner appears from the right wall. The contraption scanned her form for her gem and found it on the back of her left hand, the light scan turn from green to light yellow and beeped.

The door slid open and the peridot went through, her arms in diamond salute as she greets her superior officer.

‘My Anglesite,” She said, ‘I am here to report that we have arrived at the planet’s orbit, do I have your orders and coordinates to land ?’

‘My, my,’ The main gem-in-charge yellow Anglesite replied, wearing a white lab coat and triangular pointy shoulder pads in the colours yellow and white. She wore glasses so thin you could only notice it up front, the right side of her face was covered by her light blonde short hair.

If you think she’s the same as the other gems, she not, cuz her lower half was just hovering circle platform, so she would resemble a vase on the circular coffee table. But, the platform serves as a method of transport, as it is designed to float above any ground so she can travel as same as other gems, it’s just faster and requires her pretty much no energy to be in motion.

at the edge of the platform, robotic hands can sprout out and execute projects better and faster than a normal gem, weapons and defence systems? You dont need to worry about that.

The yellow gem continued, ‘Just as I calculated, looks like even the atmosphere is liking what will be done to that little chunk of rock, wiping it out of our starmaps will be so much faster, and then, the great Yellow Diamond will praise me for my work, promote me and i will finally have the chance to meet my glorious, shining White Diamond!’

The peridot was getting tired of hearing the “possibility” after the mission was complete, but she could only agree with her superior, ‘Of course she will my Anglesite! So, about the course-’

‘Ah yes, set the course towards north of the largest continent on the planet, that is where the final stage of the mission will commence!’ The yellow gem started giggling and laughing, but she gave one last order, ‘That will be all!’ and continued with her laughter.

‘Yes my Anglesite.’ Peridot trudged back to her position and set the course.

The ship entered the planet’s orbit and the technicians went to work.

It’s been a few hours, the sun was starting to rise, the cold nigh air was starting to warm up the atmosphere as shadows began to crept under the desert lifeforms.

Coral was walking aimlessly through the desert, mumbling and kicking the sand, just wanted to catch that gem monster and prove to them she’s not useless.

I can’t believe they didn’t want me to come along, she thought, I’ve been with Rose longer than Pearl has, and I was there when everything happened, it’s not fair!

She kicked more sand, but the impact wasn’t obvious, since the whole terrain was a desert.

She sighed and sat behind a rock to take a break, physically and mentally.

The whole trip was to catch that monster but she’s done nothing but follow her “instincts” and it led her nowhere. There was no tracks, no damaged that looks like its from a giant yam monster, and most importantly, no idea whats next.

Wait, she thought, whats that on the sky?

Is that….a homeworld spaceship? No wait, there’s more than one?

Ohnononono, she thought, they’re coming back for us!

I have to go back! I have to tell Rose and Garnet and Pe-

….

….

Or…

Maybe this is the chance I’ve been waiting for, to prove that I can handle myself.

Yeah, I wont be able to fight off ships of soldiers, but I can do a little sneaking around, trying to see what’s really going on, or better yet, their plan of attack so we’ll know what’s coming!

Coral summoned her trusty lance and did a quick jog to catch up with the ships.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 5, The Insertion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of an interpreted chapter
> 
> Showcasing Era 1 peridots, their gremlin of a manager and what Crystal Gem pinkpearl could potentially do to encounter them!
> 
> Also, there's some artwork reblogged after part 2 of the chapter, so i would suggest you go check it out on @pearlplusau on tumblr for some reference while reading!!

Beta kindergarten, dawn  
The sky transitioned from orange to baby blue, the shadows of the desert sand stretched along the very few boulders, dark shadows manifested at the base of the giant stone, looking as if it was dipped in a pool. A pink gem walked past the scenery.

‘It’s a new day, and a chance to prove myself!’ Coral trudged along the desert into the barren land where Quartz soldiers were once made. Her lance, her greatest and only weapon on her right hand, the pink ribbon still intact since it was given by the blacksmith, but it’s slowly losing its grip, hanging on to the handle with a thin line of hope.

As she reaches The Kindergarten, she formulates a plan that is simple, safe, but also informative to what the Crystal Gems need to know.

‘Ok, I’m just gonna sneak around and get some information like who are they, why are they here, what’s their purpose, and get to know if it’s a threat to the earth.’ She thought to herself. ‘No one needs to get hurt, no one needs to be poofed and no one needs to get shattered.’

A motto while she and the gems were in war, Rose always reminded the Crystal Gems that no one needs to get shattered, her explanation was simple, ‘Shattering isn’t right, even if they’re Homeworld gems, we’re better than them, we’re better than the diamonds, we’ll win this battle with our love for the planet, with our love for freedom, with our love of each other!’

Everytime before they all went out for battle, her brief speech always filled us with hope, even if it’s a “No shattering” policy, it was her way and she stuck with it all the way.

But for now, Coral just needs to sneak around and avoid getting caught.

-

One of the yellow ships landed in the outer section of the kindergarten, Coral hid behind a wall and saw a team of peridots coming out of the ship in a single file and stood in the shape of a diamond. Another gem, a dark green figure was on the ship’s deck, giving out orders and commands.

‘-as I was saying, your mission for now is to re-familiarize yourself with the current kindergarten and report for any anomalies, as for team LJ504, you are to follow me and assist the ingenious one with the final stage of the project, tardiness and mistakes will not be entertained lightly. Now get to your stations!’ The commander ordered.

The peridots dispatched into groups and went to their stations. Fortunately for Coral, they all went into the kindergarten and didn’t notice her but they all disappeared in the confusing maze.

‘Hmmmmm….’ there wasn’t much difference between the 5 routes, so she just winged it and went into the first route.

As she walked down the path, she could spot a team of peridots in front, 5 in total, they were all holding an orb on their palms that scans the area with yellow-greenish light, going through the grounds and walls as the orbs showcased data and intel running through like overflowing tea.

The team made the scanning very thorough, they scanned every hole on the walls, every corner, every speck of sand, but with obvious efficiency, as two Peridots were up in the misshapen holes while the others were on the ground.

Amongst the peridots, one of them sighed, returned the orb into the gem on her cheek and questioned aloud, ‘Can anyone remind me WHY we’re back on this miserable planet? In the middle of creating a new weapon that could potentially change the solar systems??’

Coral noticed the peridots were about her height, maybe an inch taller than her, with slender builds and an outfit that looks like a box as the torse, she didn’t noticed it before but this group of peridots have the same skin tone, their inconsistent shapes of hair is the only feature that could be distinguished among them.

One of the peridots who was collecting data in a quartz hole responded, ‘1F9L, Cut-6G, what kind of inquiry is that? You know very well the purpose of returning back to Earth, instead of reactivating the kindergartens, we’re doing something that could be more of use to our Diamond.’

‘And what is that exactly?’ The peridot 1F9L retorted.

The peridot in the Quartz hole didn’t reply to that question. ‘Let’s just focus on finishing the task at hand, there are many more grounds to cover and so little time until the solar light source on this planet shuts down for 600 minutes, which would not be of use to us with our limited sight and energy.’

The team left further into the kindergarten, Coral tagged closer to the enemy group by following them wall by wall. The sun was rising, and the temperature was getting higher, Coral wasn’t dehydrated or anything, just tired from following around the peridots, they all stayed quiet after the first little argument, which doesn’t make Coral’s job easier.

-

On the main ship, the ingenious one, was on her desk planning the celebration after the mission completes. She could see the Great Yellow Diamond giving praise and as a reward, to meet her other diamond, White diamond. The greatest diamond of all giving her attention to the gem that changed everything, and they’ll rule the galaxies together.

“Marvellous,’ she whispered the vision to herself, and made a laugh that sounds rather ambitious.

A Peridot was by her side, seeing that her Anglesite wasn’t focusing on the project, she decided to remind her, Again. ‘My Anglesite, it is well appreciated that you took initiative and plan for possible future events, but it would be more relevant to be finalising the current task at hand.’

Anglesite replied, ‘Oh peridot, how long have you been working for me? Aren’t you familiar with my style of work? The project is very much finished, it just needs to go through the final stage.’

‘And what stage is that My Anglesite?’ The peridot said.

Anglesite responded, ‘The testing, dear Peridot. Worry not, there will be a chance for it to show its power, just not now. Now is the time to revisit our other project, granted by our magnificent diamond. Peridot, how are the prototypes from our Diamond?’

The peridot retrieved an orb from her gem, the orb stayed afloat on the palm of her hand. She lightly tapped the orb and whispered a code, the orb dimmed it’s glow and there was a series of gem glyphs displayed. The display turned blank and projected a screen above the orb with multiple log dates and reports from the other peridots in charge of the cluster prototypes.

‘According to the files and reports by team LJ504,’ she stated, ‘The prototypes from Yellow Diamond are in their last stages of experiments, after the success of the shard combinations, they should be ready to be inserted into the experimental pillars in the underground alpha kindergarten, a few more hours until completion of the prototype subjects.’

The ingenious one exclaims, ‘Excellent! By this rate we can report to Yellow Diamond our success of the assignment AND present a project that can change the galaxies’

‘Yes, my Anglesite’ the peridot replied, and rolled her eyes without her manager’s notice.

(To clarify: In Yellow Diamond’s debut, she mentioned peridot’s manager, therefore having Anglesite made sense to me, or making it a head-canon.)

In front of Anglesite’s throne is a doorway, and above the doorway is a speaker, a voice buzzed in.

‘My Anglesite, you have a visitor, a commanding officer, who would like to see you. Shall I ring her in?’

‘Why absolutely! Send her in this very moment!’ She let go of the button to the speaker and turned to Eyeball peridot, ‘You see peridot, the chance to show it’s power is on it’s way’

-

It’s been a few hours, and Coral was not doing so well. There was a rock with the same tone of the sand, to which she didn’t notice as Coral almost tripped on it and made a little “Eeep!” Before covering her mouth, the peridot at the end made an abrupt halt, and Coral quickly tiptoed back and hid behind another wall, she summoned her lance and held it to her chest, waiting for something wrong to happen.

The peridot decided to not take mind of the little distraction and continued her work.

Coral noticed her turning back to the group and let out the biggest sigh.

‘Maybe I should take a break.’ she thought to herself. “Things are not going as planned…”

She left her hiding place and was about to look for a good place to rest, as she walked, she heard the tiniest buzz, ‘Huh, probably just a bee’

Turns out it’s not a bee.

‘Phew!’ a laser was shot and ended up exploding the wall nearby, ‘Boom!’, barely missed Coral’s hair bun by just an inch!

‘Huh?’ She turned and saw the team of peridots, all aiming their fist as a different orb floats above their knuckles.

‘INTRUDER! GET HER!!’ The first peridot ordered!

‘Oh boyy-’ Coral dashed while defecting the blasts with her lance, running off with the homeworld gems on her tail.

As Coral ran, she tried to remember the route back, but she couldn’t recognize any paths, BECAUSE THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!

She glanced behind her and noticed there’s only one gem on her tail, maybe they were left behind, or thinks of the chase as a waste of time. The peridot commanded, “Halt! In the name of Yellow Diamond!” She directed her fist at the pink gem and lasers proceeded being shot from the glowing beam above her knuckles.

Coral summoned her lance and deflected the lasers left and right, she backed up with the lance in a fencing stance, she and the peridot made stiff eye contact. The gems were on their way under a stone bridge with various rocks above. Coral took notice but didn’t take her eyes off the green gem.

The green gem tightens her fist, the orb intensifies, electric current can be seen as it glows bright, ready to aim and fire.

But Coral was faster as she threw the lance, not at the gem but at the stone bridge above her. The bridge crumbled from the force of the weapon and collapsed to the ground. The peridot took notice of the falling pile and leaped backwards, avoiding the rockpile of death, but the rocks formed a blockage between her and Coral, giving the crystal gem the chance to escape!

She took off into the maze once more.

-

A few moments before,

On the other end of the ship, another Peridot on the LJ504, was on her way to retrieve information about her superior. The water drop Peridot was walking in a brisker pace as the orders have been very clear, ‘Go get the series input from our commander, that’s the last step to complete the experiments, Hurry!’

The peridot reached to the end of the hallway, the doorway in front of her says “Commander’s office, enter at your own risk”

“This should be it,” she thought to herself.

Peridot focused on the gem on her chest, then proceeded by focusing on the door, but nothing happened.

“Huh,” She thought to herself. “Maybe it’s opened through passcodes?”

There were no door pads on either side of the door, so passcodes would not be required, but how does the door open without gem access nor passcodes to type in?

Chest Peridot was at all very puzzled and decided to call for the worker service.

On the other end of the call, someone picked up the communicator, “Technician service, how may I answer your inquiry?”

“Greetings, I am currently located at the doorway of commander Demantoid but there seems to be an access issue, I am unable to access entry through gem access nor passcodes, how does one gain access to the door?

‘Which sector are you in?’ The other end questioned.

‘Sector 14?’

‘Ah yes, I see the issue, just push the door inwards and you shall gain access. ’

‘Push…in what?’ The peridot was truly puzzled, what is this ancient method she speaks of?

The other end replied with little patience, ‘You wish to gain access into the office, do you not? Therefore, to access the office, you are to push the surface of the wall into the room. Your question has been answered, thank you for calling, and do not attempt to repeat the same question. BEEP-’

Yeesh, what’s a technician got to do around here to get some answers?

What if, she thought, I just blast the door open with the newly established blaster?

Yeah, that seems like a great idea.

She reached to her gem, possessed an orb, re-locate it on her knuckles, and prepared fire.

‘Ready…’ the laser blaster glows bright.

‘Steady…’ the orb electrifies.

‘And bl-’ Suddenly the door opened and she was rudely interrupted by the Commander

‘YOU! CEASE YOUR FOOLISH ACT AT ONCE!’ the commander barked so loud that the chest Peridot got startled and almost shot the laser right up her commander’s face.

‘Uhhm, o-of course my liege!’ She quickly reverses the sequence and restores it back into her gem in a rush.

The commander did not look pleased, ‘You have been lingering at my doorstep for more than 10 minutes, there better be a fine explanation of you trying to demolish my office doorway with your gem tech! Full name?!’

‘Oh uh, P-peridot, 1f5L, Cut-12G!’

‘aND WHAT, is your purpose of being here at this location?’ The gem demanded.

‘I… I am here to retrieve the series input for the experiment!’ she responded.

Yes she had a motive, but if she wasn’t stopped she could have caused a lot of damage. The commander knew she should report the foolish act somewhere, and she knew just who to tell.

‘Fine, but after inserting the series input, I want you to meet me at the head office.’ she commanded before handing the input.

-

After commander demantoid explained the scenario, she directed the ingenious one’s attention towards the incoming peridot.

Chest Peridot was brought in and accused of attempting public destruction by her commander.

The Anglesite considered this to be an opportunity, ‘Oh peridot, it seems that the new technician needs to be disciplined, be a dear and hand me the project that would change Homeworld forever.’

Eyeball peridot got a good look at the monitor while the situation was described by the commander, and while the peridot is relatively new at her post, the act is still unforgivable if it went through.

‘Of course my Anglesite’ She retrieved a weapon that looks like the alphabet Y, with a yellow glow between the two heads.

Demantoid recognized the weapon, and immediately questioned the fatality of the punishment.

She did a little cough to grab the attention of the yellow gem, ‘Uhm, My Anglesite, wouldn’t your chosen method of discipline be a bit too…extreme?’

‘For a peridot to do it?’ Anglesite reconsidered the weapon wielder instead of what the commander was intending, ‘Why yes, it does seem a bit dark for a peridot to do the job, why don’t you be a dear and do it yourself?’

Eyeball peridot handed the weapon to the commander, the commander shakily took hold and gripped it with regret. ‘I’ll never be hearing the end of this…’

The commander stood behind the oblivious Chest peridot, she raised the weapon, aimed, closed her eyes, and drove it into the back of her thigh.

Yellow electric currents sluggishly course through the back leg as the peridot screeched in pain, her voice went from being electrocuted to digitally spent as she buckled down on her knees, hands on the ground, and with one more second of pain and anguish, she poofed.

The gem stone dropped to the ground with loud clinks, staying in place.

Demantoid stood there, weapon still in hand, her face fell shocked as Anglesite applauded with heinous glee. “Bravo, a truly revolutionary weapon for all gem kind,” the peridot beside her took down notes of the weapon’s power, but fear can be seen from her shaky and tense scribbling.

‘Thank you for the wonderful opportunity dear, that would be all,’ The gem returned back into her work station, and Eyeball Peridot took charge from there.

She informed the commander, ‘Please return the gem destabilizer on the platform to your right, after that you can withdraw yourself back to your station.’ And with that, she took her fellow sister’s gem and went back to work.

The commander returned to her base, and wished she knew what was to come before inflicting the pain on that poor rookie peridot.

-

It’s been a few hours at best, but Coral couldn’t get the hand on the maze.

She tried retracing her steps, but that only led her to dead ends or other surprised technicians, pretty much half of the scanning team is tracking her down and she’s just getting nowhere in this confusing maze!

Maybe she should take a break, it’s been a while and there seems to be no technicians in sight.

She found a location with the most tranquility, well, as much peace and calm as the desert provides, and lied down for a quick break before someone found her.

‘Nyehhehehehe….’ she heard some weird form of laughter before she opened her eyes.

And surprise surprise, it was the Cheek peridot that whined and complained in the first encountered group, ‘Gotcha!’

She shot a small bubble but it enlarged into a much bigger size before it came to contact with Coral. The crystal gem wasn’t fast enough so she was finally apprehended and caught in a giant olive-green bubble.

The green gem exclaimed, ‘Finally! After wasting all our time trying to get you, I knew it was only a matter of time for you to venture into my most familiar territory! Do you honestly think you can outrun us in this maze of a kindergarten? We peridots have been scanning and mapping this place since its first batch of quartz injections, therefore we know literally every millimeter of this place.’

Coral wasn’t paying attention to the gloating, she was more focused on summoning her lance to pierce her way out but no avail. ‘Let me out of here!’

Cheek Peridot snickered, “Hah! Nice try! These here containment bubbles are invented by our leader herself, made with various high-tech and Hard Glass, therefore, it is… Impenetrable, especially from the inside, now….”

Coral stabbed and thrust the green bubble but still no use, she banged the bubble in frustration with her fists, the bubble returned the favour.

“OUch! What the?” She retrieved her hands as they got stuck together in green cuffs. The Peridot continued, “Oh! It seems that you got the “restraint mode”, it’s pretty random, you can either get cuffed, mildly electrocuted, or even get stuck in it until the diamonds get their hands on you, you little…who are you anyway?”

‘Wouldn’t you like to know!’ Coral retorted, but with her hands cuffed there’s nothing else she can do.

The peridot took in a few glances of the gem, ‘Hmmm…’ she noticed the gem on her navy.

‘A pearl in a beta kindergarten? The files said there shouldn’t be any more gems on the planet since the diamonds wiped every gem on the planet’s surface. How did you survive?’ Cheek peridot narrowed her eyes, very much puzzled with the gem in capture.

Well, Coral thought, might as well try to get some intel.

‘You wanna know how w-, how I survived the blast?’ She wanted to intrigue the green gem and almost revealed the rest of the gems, ‘I can tell you, if you tell me your purpose of returning to this planet! What’s your plan huh? Reactivate the kindergartens? Resume the planet’s colonization? Whatever you’re doing, you won’t be winning with me around, so hah!’

‘Interesting,’ the peridot spoke aloud, ‘Your fast paced speech and intelligence of the planet’s history is well put, especially your level of confidence, it seems like I won’t be handling you after all, you should see our leader and tell her just that.’

‘What?’ Coral wanted to get any intel from the technician, but the green gem whispered something to the orb on her palm. ‘You’ll be sent off to our leader, I’ve informed the front liners, so they’ll be expecting you.’ She tapped the orb with her finger and the giant bubble glowed, gained afloat with Coral attained, and went full speed into the heart of the maze.

End of part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra notes: The peridots have no limb enhancers, because their gems were able to project and materialize weapons, like laser blasters, shields, and giant bubble-shape containers that can stop an object in its tracks. a containment bubble (like a force field), laser gun (tightens fist) and a scanner (open palm), can extract them and take hold of objects for a short amount of time  
> Eyeball Peridot (round afro), Chest Peridot (square), and Cheek Peridot(waterdrop).
> 
> Canon peridot: Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG
> 
> Cheek- 1F9L Cut-6G  
> Chest- 1F5L Cut-12G  
> Eyeball- 1F1L Cut-1G  
> How the Peridots were named, Headcanon:
> 
> Ok so since theyre all Era 1 peridots, theyre facet starts with 1F, like the first generations of Peridots.
> 
> then the Ls are like the batches, like for instance Eyeball peridot is one of the first batches of the emerged gems, and her Cut is 1G,which would indicate the earliest gem out of that batch
> 
> For canon peridot, she has an X between 5 and G, to which im gonna assume implies as “different/abnormal” from the first generation of Peridots.
> 
> (A/N: So thats part 2 of Chapter 5, as you can see the format of the story goes like, Plot A, Plot B, A, B and back to A.
> 
> Wanted the story to feel more structured and have it split into two story lines, so this is like the end product of the concept.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, i know reading an original story can be a bit, abnormal to reading Coral in Canon episodes, which I’ll be getting to them in the future, but when there’s an unresolved or unexplained issue, like how Bismuth went down and such, i like to envision what happens and write down possible scenarios.
> 
> So again, hope you enjoy this chapter of Pearlplusau, Chapter 5 part 2. The next part of the story should be the last of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice dayy. Byee)


	3. Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of chapter 5  
> Also referred images drawn for the purpose of visualization throughout the chapter at the tumblr blog @pearlplusau

A giant olive green bubble was zipping around the sandy beta kindergarten, following its route to the main ship, and in that bubble was a crystal gem. Coral, still cuffed and getting tired from all the banging at the bubble but with no avail. The glowing handcuffs are like super pasted glue, she can barely move her fingers in the orb, much less summon her trusty lance.

‘I had ONE job,’ she thought to herself, ‘And I couldn’t even get that right…’

The surrounding gems paid little to no attention to the bubble transport, all they knew was they would not like the end of that bubble.

Anger, fear, tears and frustration all came in together, complicating Coral’s emotions and what to feel first. Angry at herself getting caught, terrified of what the so-called “Leader” was capable of. Uncontrollable tears swelling and leaking out from her tear ducts, tears filling the bottom of the bubble into a mini pool of water.

The pink gem began to recall her adventures with the gems, her first mission with Rose and Pearl, their meeting with a cross-gem fusion, her first visit to the forge and meeting the amazing Bismuth and receiving her first weapon, her trusty lance…

But then, unpleasant memories unconsciously slipped in to her recollection: her heart break when she found Bismuth’s no return, her daydreams during practice and being defeated by many newly recruited gems, her being easily distracted during a battle and causing a fellow comrade’s gem crack, and the most painful of all, her being abandoned by Garnet and Pearl, her two closest friends, complaining about her dragging them down, and the leader agreeing with it…. 

‘At least with me gone,’ she started to think, ‘No one would need to ever look out for me ever again…’

Her hands, still cuffed, tried to place themselves on the right side of her face, maybe trying to wipe off the tears streaming down her face. ‘Well Coral, you tried your best, and it’s time to let the fates decide…’

She calmed herself down, her body lied along the bubble, her hands cuffed and placed on her chest, right above her gem, and attempt to relax, for one last time…

-

Inside the spaceship, Eyeball peridot was at the receptionist, checking on the latest intel by her fellow technicians, but an urgent notification suddenly appeared on the screen, ‘URGENT! INCOMING CONTAINMENT WITH AN UNKNOWN GEM, PLEASE NOTIFY THE HEAD SCIENTIST, GREAT ANGLESITE OF IT’S ARRIVAL!’

The peridot read the message again, but carefully…

‘Hmm…A unknown gem? Possibly an anomaly.’ She minimized the notification and tapped on an “Eye” icon at the end of the screen. The screen portrays the inside of the containment bubble, its…

‘A pearl?’ She questioned aloud, ‘Why would a pearl be present on an abandoned colony unharmed? The recent files showcased a very persuasive announcement from the higher authorities, maybe she’s lost from her owner?’

She forwarded the notification and brief findings to her manager, attaching the countdown and the exact time based on the distance and the speed until the bubble’s arrival.

Peridot stood and left her station to notify the ingenious one, even with the additional forwarded message, the chance of her being occupied and quickly dismissing something without even a glance from her own personal peridot was still rather high. She just needs to check in and make sure she got the intel.

Before she got her gem scanned for access, the door opened in light speed with the ingenious one levitating her platform and stuffed her face up to the peridot, showing off her unusual grin and eyes with more crazy than normal.

‘PERIDOT!’ She spoke with such high frequency and pacing, ‘I HAVE RECEIVED YOUR MESSAGE AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME AND WELCOME THIS NEW GEM WITH ME!’

‘Whaa-’ the peridot was rather starstruck of the response and order, ‘B-b-but my Anglesite, we have very little intel on her history, her capability, or anything that could be of use to us, why “welcome” this gem like she’s someone worth your valuable time?’

The yellow gem adjusted her glasses, grinning from ear to ear, with her laugh sounding between a giggle and whispers.

‘Oh Peridot, the earliest gem to emerge from that flaming core of planet 9OG?’ she said, ‘Have you ever heard of the legacy of White Diamond?’

Since her first emergence, Eyeball peridot accumulated bags under her eye, due to the restless work given, if she went beyond that, the possibility of tired bags under her gem would be inevitable. Therefore instead of doing a quick research for that inquiry, she decided a quick gloating from her superior would be less painful.

She sighed, ‘Why no my Anglesite, I have not.’

Anglesite made a squeal so high it was unrecognizable, and as the sound persisted the board hovering her body made quadruple twists and blasted off as high as the ship allows, while in great speed, her hoverboard was having its own rave party as the lights around the perimeter glowed bright from flashing white to pumpkin orange.

The single person party went about for a few more minutes until Anglesite regained her posture and settled down. ‘Right, the story, legends has it that the brightest diamond of all has the capability of mind control, forcing unruly gems to do her bidding, making them her personal gems, and have them seek the most precious and one of a kind gem in each court, in each mission of the other diamonds. My impeccable theory is that the gem in THAT bubble is the gem sent by White Diamond herself! To locate the gem in charge and congratulate me on a mission well done!’

Eyeball peridot doubted such luck of a diamond representative to “Check up” on her gems, but an absurd rumour like this? White Diamond being able to have full control of another gem, denying any form of free will, was rather a lot. But denying her superior would lead to catastrophic results, so she didn’t respond much.

On the hovering platform, a small projector arose, showing a yellow screen, ‘Imagine peridot, what would it be like to be adored by the greatest diamond in the galaxies…’ the screen showcased a simulation of what appeared to be White Diamond. No one from this era had ever seen the diamond, the simulation of the diamond was based on the only references available, the murals.

‘White diamond will praise and present me as the greatest gem ever created, and together,’ the screen zoomed back until the entire solar system fitted the screen, ‘we will rule the galaxies! Hoo~hohohohohohoho!’

Eyeball peridot could do nothing but agree and praise, ‘Of course my Anglesite!’, but with little hints of doubt and disbelief in her tone, without the notice of her superior due to her prolonged laughter.

‘BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!’ the station glowed bright with the sound echoing in the room, she swiped the alarm and found that the containment was just outside the doorway.

She quickly turned to her superior, who is still predicting the complements by White Diamond, ‘MY ANGLESITE! The intruder is at your doorstep! What are your orders?!’

Anglesite corrected Eyeball peridot, ‘Our guest, dear peridot, don’t be rude.’

If Eyeball peridot could do an eye roll without her superior’s notice, she would.

‘Ahem’, the yellow gem glanced around the room, ‘Super-intelligent, commence welcoming party sequence!’

The room responded, ‘Party sequence, initiated.’

Instead of a dark green and mystic interior, the room was suddenly filled with party supplies, and right above them was a banner that said, “Welcome your radiance!” in a good old fashion yellow and white colour combination. The yellow floating gem recalibrated her altitude and went for detail-level inspections.

‘Ah,’ Peridot realized as she tried to touch a bright chrome balloon, it glitched and made static noise, ‘Of course, holograms projectiles.’

‘It’s perfect! Magnificent job as always super-intelligent!’ She smiled with glee, hovering all around the interior for one last review.

‘Now it’s time to impress…the best.’ She clapped her hands, and the door slid open with the expected guest.

-

Coral has been outside the door for a while, ‘What’s taking this door so long?’ She could vaguely hear people talking and discussing, but it then turned to…party music? Not what she expected, as she expected way less of a…cheery atmosphere.

Her hands were still cuffed, wrists in shackles, her tears stopped streaming long ago, the tiny pool of water had evaporated before she reached the ship, only little stains of water were the only proof of the liquid’s existence.

Just then, the music was gone, and so were the whispers. Coral heard a small but audible “ding” from the top of the doorway, and the door finally slid open with the bubble moving again.

Coal shut her eyes, getting ready for whatever’s next for her.

What she didn’t expect, was a peridot with a glitchy party hat holding a banner that said, “Welcome!”. The peridot looked like she was not having it.

‘Greetings, welcome to the ship of the ingenious one, of course it should not be something unknown,” She took a glance and sighed, with a few taps of some commands, the bubble dissipated, along with the cuffs and shackles.

Coral was wide-eyed, surprised to say the least, with her arms still up mid-air. ‘Wha?’

‘My Anglesite awaits you and she requested something less…hostile for your arrival.’ The pink gem looked around the room and noticed various….party supplies, from bright coloured balloons to streamers to confetti floating around like water?

‘Is…is this a party…for me?’ she questioned. No one has ever thrown her a surprise party before, mainly because there wasn’t time but also not really popular with the crystal gems. Reminding them of the great balls thrown somewhere from the past.

‘What is all this?’ Coral was slightly freaked out and flailed her arms around the room. The green gem does not look like she would be interested in responding, just shrugged as in “I don’t know kid I’m just as confused as you are.”

Eyeball Peridot typed in more codes, and with a swipe upwards, the conveyor belt below Coral was up and carrying the gem towards the door with a giant banner that said, “Welcome, you radiance!” in a tone so bright it hurts just to read.

The door shut behind, Coral adjusted her sight to see she’s in another room, with a giant orb slowly getting brighter in the midst of the platform. A spotlight shone bright at the end of the circular room, and a yellow gem rose, her hair was the shape of a diamond, a yellow triangular gem on the cheek with huge thick galsses above, she was wearing a lab coat with two diamonds under her collar, the outer diamond was yellow while the inner diamond was white. And from the hips she’s….a hovering platform, with lights going on and off on the sides of the circular board and a faint humming from the contraption.

‘Hello there and welcome!’ Anglesite greeted and continued, ‘Please please, sit down and get comfortable!’ She snapped her fingers.

A chair materialized from the floor and tripped Coral into sitting.

‘Uhh, okay?’ Coral was more confused than ever.

‘Comfy?! Good good, so sorry about the previous hostility, those peridots didn’t know what they were doing, so let me tell you about all our progress for the Earth’s development so far!’

Earth’s…. Development? Coral thought, Maybe this is a good thing? The Crystal gem started to relax just a bit.

The scientist typed in a series of codes on the pad on the right side of the hover board, and a huge holographic screen appeared in front of the giant glowing orb. The screen displayed blueprints of the earth and the kindergartens, showcasing the lists of technicians and other commanding officers.

The yellow gem turned to Coral, looking a little bit nervous, but shook her head and turned to the screen, with a brief presentation on the current project.

‘Throughout the history of gemkind, gems created were designed to be perfect, those with flaws are not to be taken lightly, and depending on the severity of the error, the ultimate punishment for not living up to the standard is, of course, shattered by the diamonds. As ordered by our radiant Yellow Diamond, experiments are to be conducted before the actual components insertion, ergo-’ the screen displayed the past images of the technicians in the undergound control room of the prime kindergarten, showcasing hundreds of successful combinations of the components. The scientist continued, ‘As you can see from this list of indubitably accurate data from the highly trained group of technicians, 98.95% of the experiments’ injections have been deemed flawless with the prediction of high emergence possibility.’

After showcasing the experiments, the scientist went big.

The screen displayed the earth and its internal structure, pinpointing the location of the main attributions.

‘With the additional spoils from the more recent gem war, Yellow Diamond was confident of the amount of gem shards obtained, therefore the idea of creating something new with the little “fusion” technique was initiated.’

If Coral was sipping on anything it would have been a good time to be spitting it out and scream “WHAT!?” due to the first time hearing the terms “gem war”, “Yellow Diamond” and “shards”

But the closest expression in that situation for her was the “widen her eyes and wanted to interrupt but was too star-trucked to do so” look.

The ingenious one continued, ‘This location here is the perfect location for the emergence of the geo-weapon, with the technicians implementing the shards piece by piece, accumulating to what I’d like to call…The Cluster.’

‘Hmph!’ Coral covered her mouth before she could “Eep!”, not wanting to draw the attention of the yellow scientist.

‘And according to Yellow Diamond,’ Anglesite retrieved a note from her Diamond, ‘She requested for the planet to “Die”, estimate the growth and duration of the cluster, have it tear apart the earth, as it would give her immense satisfaction to wipe the hideous rock out of our star maps!’

The pink gem became speechless, she turned to the side and fell on the floor, her strength has yet returned, so all she could do was crawl towards to the door.

Anglesite was doing her last calculations on the duration of the cluster’s emergence, ‘Let’s see here, the total volume and diameter, Earth’s rotation, the distance to the Earth’s core…it should take no more than…5 millennium for the cluster’s emerge.

‘Huh?’ She turned and noticed the pink gem’s struggle to get up, ‘Oh dear, what did those peridots do to you? I will have a word with the commander on how they handle outsiders.”

Anglesite hovered over to Coral, she slowly approached, and noticed a little star insignia around her gem.

She spoke her question out loud, ‘You know, it’s rather peculiar for a representative to be having an insignia different from the diamond’s.’

She helped the pink gem up, slowly but steady, and dusted the dirt off her.

‘Maybe it’s a disguise,’ she thought, ‘to distinguish from the other gems? Yes, that’s probably it.’ Anglesite turned and floated a few feet away from Coral, and immediately turned back and faced her yet again, ‘So! What do you think? Good? Bad? Anything in between?’

Coral, still trying to keep steady, shook her head in fear.

‘No commentary? At all? Well, that’s probably the most I would get from such a high authority.’

The floating gem adjusted her glasses, dusted off her hands, and formed the diamond salute.

‘Maybe one day after this is all done, I can finally meet you in person…

My Diamond.’

-

What she said was so surprising Coral’s stance weakened, and she fell back to the floor, still no weapon, and no plan!

‘Ar-do you think I’m White Diamond?’ Coral spoke, and got the scientist’s attention.

Anglesite realized her mistake and whispered to herself, ‘Oh dear.’

She shouted a command to the room, ‘Super-intelligent! Restraint the intruder!’

Robotic arms stretched out from the walls and took hold of Coral’s limbs, she could feel little bursts of electricity from the contact of the robotic arms. Coral struggled but to no avail, her weak state got her no where, and thus her body went limp, unconcious.

Eyeball peridot came into the room and questioned her superior, ‘My Anglesite, is there something wrong?’

‘I’ll tell you what’s wrong!’ She was so freaked out that her hover board glowed bright red, then blue, like the lights of an ambulance.

‘Highly Confidential information has been taken by this…this intruder!’

‘My Anglesite, you said she could be a representative from White Diamond, what made you change your mind?’

‘It’s not her voice!’ She bellowed.

The peridot did a slight massage on her template, ‘Excuse me?’

‘I was told that, when a gem gets controlled, they have no voice but hers, White Diamond’s. But this…this thing sounded nothing like her!’

The peridot looked at her superior, her tone was filled with anger and…embarrassment? She then turned to the pink intruder, who looked in a worse state than when she came in.

‘My Anglesite, may i propose an idea to fix…the problem?’ Peridot said.

The scientist was doing a quick search, but seemed to have no avail to their situation.

‘And, HOW, do you propose that?’ Anglesite was so frustrated her face turned into the colour orange.

‘My Anglesite, you need to calm down, remember your previous experiment? The one that’s held secret even to the diamonds?’

‘Experiment FAI? How does that has to do with- oh.’ Her expression turned blank for less than 3 seconds, and returned back to her grinning self.

‘Peridot, please go to the back of the ship and retrieve experiment FAI, it would be only a moment, and remember to refill it this time!’

‘Yes My Anglesite.’ And she ran off.

-

As Coral began to gain conscious, the mechanical arms relocated her to a seat and strapped her tight, so the attempt of struggling would be no help.

She was facing the wall as her back was facing the scientist, she could hear the peridot returning and handing over something to the yellow gem.

She overheard their conversation, ‘Remember peridot, no one can ever know, not the commander, not your comrades, and don’t even record this at the receptionist!’

‘Understood, but what about the diamonds?’

‘Well,’ she sighed, ‘If this mission resulted in dissatisfaction to our diamonds, we will have something they would be interested in, so better safe than sorry.’

‘Hmmmph!Hmmph!?’ Her mouth was tied up so questions were not understood, but they got the gist of it.

The two gems walked/floated towards the helpless pink gem, something was pointed to the back of her head along with the sound of buzzing electricity, with the final words from the ingenious one,

‘You. Know. Nothing.’

And one fire was all it took.

For darkness to consume her once more…

-

The sun was setting at the beach, with orange hue lacing with the backdrop of red, various sea critters were loafing around the sand, and on the sand were the footsteps of the crystal gems, Garnet, Rose Quartz and Pearl, all searching for their missing member.

‘CORAL!’ the gems cupped their mouths for a bigger range, shouting for their dear friend who had been missing for hours.

The large pink gem approached Garnet, the fusion. ‘Are you certain this is where you saw her?’

‘This is the only sandy area of this amount of ocean and breeze, she has to be here!’ She responded, ‘CORALLL’

The thin white gem was getting worried, ‘Oh Rose, this is all my fault, if we never tried to leave her behind the temple, she would have been with us. Even if she can’t protect herself as well, at least we would have known where she is.’

‘Pearl it’s not your fault,’ Garnet said, ‘I should have seen something like this coming, if i was focused on her, i could’ve prevented her from leaving on her own.’

‘Both of you,’ Rose ordered, ‘That’s enough!’

Both gems fell silent.

Rose regretted the decision she made, her soft eyes are filled with tremendous worries, but she continued, ‘If what you’re saying is true, if what you’re saying is sincere, then you need to know that, no one is perfect, not you, not her, and not even…me. I knew it wasn’t such a good idea to leave someone behind, even if it’s out of love, even if it’s for their own good, but it’s never okay to abandon someone just because they might cause more harm than good.’

The leader of the Crystal Gem sighed, ‘Once this is over, we will all apologize for trying to leave Coral behind, now let’s keep looking.’

-

After sometime, the gems finally found their long lost companion, she was washed up shore, lying on her back, but she was ok.

Her first response to the trio was, ‘Wha, who, how did i get here?’ in a very sleepy tone, barely awake.

While Pearl and Garnet were carrying her by the shoulder, slowly walking back to base, talking and trying to figure out where she was, Rose noticed something, new on the back of Coral’s head.

There was the pink hair, and the hair buns, but under her right bun, there was something faint looking, three dots? In the shape of a triangle?

The symbol completely faded away before Rose could take a closer look, “Huh, we’ve been out searching for so long i must be seeing things.” she thought to herself.

DOXSFQV CXIIP - PLZFBQV LC QEB YIFKA BVB

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> (A/N: Hey guys, so this is the end of the chapter, and i would like to start off by saying writing something kinda original is pretty fun! I got to explore the possibilities, fill in the missing gaps from canon series, and develop a character to be multi-dimensional than the usual evil doings for no relatable reason.
> 
> Even though the scientific details may not be accurate and stuff, i tried my best and imagined how it might look like, but if i found better terms for them, they should be edited in the post!
> 
> There’s gonna be another post thats about the references of the artwork above, and yes the Anglesite turned out very different, it’ll be explained in the post.
> 
> And finally, as you can see theres a string of words at the end of the chapter, if you can decipher it you would have the confirmed idea on what happened to the character, if you want you can also DM me your answer so i can give a confirmation! Try it! (At tumblr blog if you're interested)
> 
> And finally, it seems that you have read to the bottom, which means you respect to what i have to say, so let me just say, thank you for reading and have a nice day!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Heyo, so…as you finish reading this youll notice it’s pretty different from the story before.
> 
> But its not like im trying a COMPLETY different thing, its kinda like the previous chapter where we see what happens on homeworld, but in this chapter, we’re dealing with something that doesn’t really have any leads from the canon series.
> 
> Sooo, yeah, the north of the largest continent, Yellow diamonds plan, corrupted monsters, you should have a pretty huge idea of what's going on.
> 
> BTW: if you go to the tumblr blog @pearlplusau, you'll see the drawn interpretation of Era 1 peridots by Yours truly, with a lot of references lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a nice day!)
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
